Mobile communication devices are very popular. According to the Cellular Telecommunications Industry Association (CTIA), at the end of 2005, over 200 million people in the United States alone use mobile telephones. PDAs, portable gaming devices, and other personal electronic devices are also popular and may provide communication capability.
Many mobile communication devices are designed to be foldable and in particular they may have a clamshell form factor. A foldable device typically includes two housings with a hinge mechanism, or other joint element, joining the two housings. A clamshell, or “flip” phone is in the active mode when it is in the open position, and is in an inactive mode when it is in the closed position. The hinge in many current clamshell form factor mobile communication devices includes three components joining the two housings having two interfaces between the components.
With so many mobile communication devices in use, consumers continually seek sleeker, more streamlined designs. Distinctive looks and aesthetic designs can provide manufacturers with a competitive edge in a crowded market. Accordingly, designers continually try to offer more stylish shapes and contours in electronic devices. For a sleek and distinctive look for a clamshell form factor device, it may be beneficial to incorporate a hinge with a single interface in the device. A hinge with single interface including fewer components than the current hinge designs may possibly enable easier, more efficient, and/or less expensive manufacturing processes.